This disclosure relates to shower devices and, more particularly, to a shower device and method for controlling a spray pattern from spray outlets of the shower device.
Many shower devices contain a single set of spray outlets in a specific configuration to provide a desired spray pattern. Other shower devices are adjustable to provide different spray patterns, depending on preferences of a user. One such shower device includes a shower head having multiple spray outlets arranged on a face plate and a water supply passage, to control flow of water to the spray outlets. A user may turn a dial on the shower head to divert water to sections of the spray outlets to provide a desired spray pattern.
Although effective, such shower devices are typically limited to a few spray patterns provided by the multiple outlets on the face plate. Thus, the manufacturer pre-selects the spray patterns for a user to choose from, and the user has no ability to adjust the given spray patterns based upon their own preferences.